


Legacy

by existent_trashcan



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Depressing, F/M, Forgiveness, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamliza, Kinda, Lams - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Rip Alex, Rip John, Sad, Uh so, alex is sad, but if it was written by a good author, can you imagine, hahahjkhhaha, i think, im sorry, it would be sad, its quiet uptown, ive run out of tags, john's dead, mentions of the reynolds pamphlet, not really - Freeform, rip philip, sadmilton, what are tags, what do i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existent_trashcan/pseuds/existent_trashcan
Summary: John left him.People forgot John.Everyone gets forgotten.Alexander needed to make sure that never happens to him.No matter what it takes.





	Legacy

Alex couldn’t breathe.

His Laurens, his love, was gone.

And it was his fault.

Maybe if he’d stopped John, if he’d told him not to go to South Carolina, he wouldn’t have died.

Died. John died. He was killed.

After the war had already ended.

Sure, he had Eliza, but it wasn’t the same.

He loved her, but he also loved John.

Teardrops fell onto the document, and Alex realized he’d smudged his work.

But who cared about work? Laurens was gone.

Gone forever.

Maybe his love could say hello to his mother.

Alex took a deep breath. He couldn’t let his death be useless. He had to work through it. He had to help improve the country Laurens had died for.

He had to rise up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He knew he shouldn’t have done it.

But did anything really matter now? 

Alex just needed to build a legacy, he just needed to be remembered.

Unlike John, who wasn't.

Despite John’s bravery, everybody seemed to forget about him after a month.

Nobody else cared about the man who Alex had loved.

Nobody else knew about the stolen kisses at night, the lingering touches, the whispered words.

Nobody knew John like Alex did.

And Alex knew Laurens would tell him not to do it, perhaps he would call him stupid.

But John wasn’t here. 

There’s no point in listening to someone who isn’t there.

He took his quill and brought it to the paper.

The Reynolds Pamphlet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Things did matter.

Alex wished he would’ve realized that sooner.

While Laurens was gone, the world went on.

Alex’s children grew.

They left.

Alex regretted every moment he wasted without spending time with Philip.

He’d trapped himself, and hadn’t noticed how everything grew around him.

Philip was gone.

It was his fault.

He should've paid more attention.

Alex knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness, but he also knew Eliza needed support more than he did.

He asked for forgiveness for everything. For being a horrible husband and father. 

By some miracle, Eliza forgave him.

Can you imagine?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eliza would not forgive him for this.

But he wouldn’t die without honor.

Maybe everything had gone to hell.

But maybe it’d be better later, after time had passed.

After all, time passes by, even after it seems like the world has ended.

He just hoped his Eliza would remember that.

Alex also hoped Burr wouldn’t feel too guilty.

After all, someone was probably going to shoot him sooner or later.

He wrote notes to his family and friends and prepared for the duel.

John, Philip, Maman, I can’t wait to see you again.

On July 12th, 1804, Alexander Hamilton was shot and killed by Aaron Burr.

His legacy will live on.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uh. That was my first thing on here. I hope you liked it.  
> I made it at like 2 AM though so it might make no sense  
> I didn't know what to title it or what a summary is  
> whAT am i even doing here  
> alrighty then,,, bye??


End file.
